Previous disclosures have described a novel reagent complex having the general formula Q0.Xy, where Q0 is a zero-valent element (i.e. an elemental solid) and X is a hydride molecule such as LiBH4. This type of reagent complex, which can be termed an AERC (Anionic Element Reducing Complex) has been shown to be useful in the facile and reproducible synthesis of nanoparticles containing the zero-valent element Q0. Modifications to the AERC which improve its reactivity would be desirable.